Do The Right Thing
by HerRoyalMajestyTheQueen
Summary: BTVSSupernatural Xover. Dawn tries to be a good citizen and it lands her in a whole world of trouble…Dawn/Dean Rating M later in story... Also kind of evolved into Spike/Sammy - just so's ya know.
1. The meeting

Dawn tries to be a good citizen and it lands her in a whole world of trouble…Dawn/Dean

Chapter 1 - Meeting

Startling awake I lay frozen with fear and really hoped I hadn't made a noise. Careful to keep my eyes closed I tried to asses my situation.

Alive? Check.

Injuries? My head, neck and upper back were sore – if truth be told - really sore however not life threatening.

Do I know who I am? Dawn Summers, Key, Watcher. Check.

Do I know where I am? Not a frigging clue, I was in Mystic, Connecticut so I guess that counts. Check.

All other mental faculties present and accounted for? Check. Check.

Slowly opening my eyes I notice that I am in a hotel room and I am tucked into the middle of the bed sans shoes and jacket. Tentatively push off the covers, raise myself into a sitting position and swing my feet over the edge.

Could this room be any tackier? My brain seems to be channeling some of my sisters more shallow observations…Although I have to agree. The sea motif was really overdone. I mean come on, naked mermaid lamps?

Just as I was contemplating the purpose of the sand on the night stand the door opened and silhouetted within that door way was a very large person. Maybe silhouetted was not the word – perhaps engulfing?

I quickly rolled off behind the bed attempting to get into a defensible position and regretted it just quickly. My vision began to fail and there were black spots swimming in front of my eyes. I started to fall and braced myself for the impact but it never came. Just as my eyes started rolling I was quickly pulled against someone and swung into their arms… my vision had already failed but just before my conscious slipped completely I felt a deep warmth and smelled soap and cinnamon.

Several hours later……

I was on a bed, again, and again I am tucked in, right up to my neck.

I had on a long t-shirt and not much else. So now not only am I missing my shoes but I'm almost naked!

Swallowing slightly I listened closely trying to hear over the low playing infomercial proclaiming that, "if you call right now you'll get not one but two for the price of one!"

I heard a slight creak as someone sat next to me on the bed. Someone hesitantly touch my shoulder so I opened her eyes. No point in pretending right?

Once they adjusted to the darkness I saw a young man about my age leaning over me slightly. He had a dark grown out haircut and dark eyes - he also seemed concerned so my apprehension dissipated somewhat. After all why would he worry about me if he was gonna kill me?

"How are you feeling?" He attempted to clear the scratchiness from his voice, "You've been out for a few hours." The voice was still sleepy.

"Hurt." My one word answer seemed to bother him so I smiled faintly and that seemed to mollify him slightly.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked as he sat back. For the first time I noticed that his chest was bare and he was wearing a simple pair of shorts. Despite the situation I wasn't afraid – he was too – wholesome I guess.

Okay what to tell him…. Ah ha! I know…

"I remember walking home and hearing something in the alley as I walked by. When I looked I could see someone getting mugged by some big loony. I drew my sidearm and told the mugger to drop the man and back away.

He let go of his victim and the man dropped to the ground – not moving. The mugger started for me, I gave him one more warning but he didn't hesitate so I shot him…" In my head I added, 'a lot…'

"I must have missed because he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off of the ground. Then I remember waking up… I think… earlier…I don't…I don't remember anything else until a few minutes ago. What happened? You aren't from the alley. Did you find me? Never mind…where is the other guy? Was he ok?" Then nervously I realized that normal people would have… "Did you call the cops?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, calm down I'll answer your questions. Yes, I found you in the alley. My brother was the man you saw being attacked, he's bruised but okay. (Sam silently thought his ego was bruised more than his body.) We didn't call the cops because they wouldn't have been able to help us." I just looked at him, he wasn't telling me something and I knew it.

"The man you shot wasn't a mugger but he was a killer. He came after my brother and he would have died had you not intervened. So thank you." He paused for a moment then asked, "Would you trust me if I told you that I can tell you much more?"

Umm. Ok where in hell did that come from? I eyed him warily. "You have posed no immediate threat to me as of yet, so I'd be willing to go on a little faith," as an after thought I added, "for now."

He reached for a bottle of water on the night stand and offered it to her, holding her head up slightly as she drank. "Where is your brother?"

"He went to get some things at the store. I think he was antsy and needed something to do. Would you like some more?" She nodded and he lifted her head again. He put the bottle on the nightstand and continued to hold her head up high as he propped the pillows up behind her. Just as he was laying her down again on to the bed the door opened and a man stepped into the doorway it was the same hulking figure from earlier.

Dean looked at the scene before him, said nothing and just walked to the table placing the bags down. Sam removed his hands from the girl quickly after that and for some reason felt as if he had done something shameful and seriously couldn't fathom why.

"Sammy, go ahead and get showered and then get some sleep. I'm not going back out."

Sam glanced at the girl in the bed and nodded before retreating to the bathroom and shutting the door quietly behind him. His brother was behaving strangely, well, more so than usual at any rate. First he had gone out of his way to personally make sure the girl was alright, refusing to just bring her to the hospital then by bringing her to their hotel room to fix her up himself. He was Mother Henning her and if he didn't see it himself he would never have believed it.

Turning on the shower water Sammy mused over Dean's protective nature. Sure, Dean gets protective of what he considers his like Dad and his car but they have literally never spoken to one another. It was like an episode of the twilight zone. Shaking his head he stripped and stepped into the warm water and tried to relax the tension from sitting up in a chair all night.

Note: Concerns were expressed about Dean's size in the last chapter. It's explained in this one, sorry about that! Thanks for the reviews – keep 'um coming!


	2. Gunpowder and Leather

CHAPTER 2 – Gunpowder and Leather

DEAN POV

Without turning around to face the girl, Dean said, "I have a few things here fix you up. You got knocked around pretty badly. When Sammy's done in the bathroom we'll get you cleaned and bandaged up. Ok?" Finally, turning towards her he saw that she was attempting to sit up and silently cursed; the stubborn skirt hadn't made a noise and she was obviously in pain. Walking closer her helped her prop herself against the head board in a more comfortable angle.

"Thank you." He heard the girl speak quietly.

"You're Welcome." He replied as he nervously (only to someone who knows him well – for example us) smoothed the coverlet over her.

"No. I mean, yes," the girl stammered looking up at him, "thank you for helping me sit up but also thank you for getting me out of there and… Did you catch me earlier?"

The question caught him off guard and he didn't know how to answer her so he stood abruptly and turned to the table to continue unpacking the grocery bags.

Knowing he had to answer her he gave a perfunctory "Least I could do. You stepped in for me."

DAWN POV

She only asked if he caught her because she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not –

She never actually saw him – the light had been too bright and she was disoriented - he just seemed familiar somehow, perhaps it was the smell of cinnamon?

He moved back quickly and returned to the table to finish removing things from the bags.

Was he always like this or was he mad? Having no idea what she may have done to earn her the detached tone she was receiving she lowered her head. "I don't want to be an inconvenience. If I could just have my clothes I'll be on my way."

The man's motions stilled and once more he turned to face her. She could not read his face so she averted her eyes once more and tried to get out of the bed taking his silence for assent.

Before she could fully swing her legs over the edge he was there stilling her movements and pushing her sit against the headboard again. She looked into two wide green eyes lined with thick lashes and completely spaced out.

He had better eyes than Angel or Spike – huh go figure- She never thought green eyes could be so …yum.

Snap Out of it Dawn! He's talking to you. "…start over I'm just a little tired."

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said we should start over. I'm just a little irritable because I haven't slept yet."

"Oh." He was kneeling next to the bed and she could smell the spicy scent of cinnamon lingering in the air around them. It was a warm smell that gave her a moment's pause, she could smell the coffee on his breath so it wasn't gum and he didn't exactly look like the scented shampoo type. Did they have cinnamon cologne? Aftershave? She didn't think so.

"Are you feeling well? You look like you zoned out a moment ago. Are you dizzy?"

"Oh, um, yes?" great Dawn way sound like a helpless woman. "I mean I am a little dizzy, yes. Just having some trouble with concentration."

He stood up and sat on the bed by her knees and gave her a rakish grin and her heart nearly stopped. "I'm Dean by the way and you've met Sammy. I'm afraid I do not know your name, you're a hand bag was a…mangled so we couldn't get any information about you."

"Dawn. My name is Dawn. It's a pleasure to meet you Dean."

Dean. He was Dean. Could mean "leader" or "chief" from Middle English or if it was taken from a family surname, "valley," I think. Hum… Wonder if he knows the meaning of his name. Was he named for someone? Did his parents know the meaning?

While I was musing over his name, proud of myself that I could work out a problem at this point although quickly loosing my strength, the bathroom door opened and Sammy came out fresh, clean and slightly more alert. "Bathroom's free." He said to the both of us and strolled over to his carryall to place his dirty clothes inside.

DEAN POV

Dawn huh? Interesting. Sunrise, New Beginning, Start of the Journey, End of Danger. Wonder if her parents were hippies…

"Bathroom's free," Sammy said as he gave me an unreadable look. What was he up to? I hope it's not another prank war. I'm so not in the mood.

"Alright let's get you cleaned up a little shall we?" I said before I smiled and shirked my jacket into the chair. Picking up one bag I walked into the bathroom set it on the counter and began to adjust the water and let it flow into the tub. I walked back out into the lovely aquatic themed main room to assist Dawn into the bathroom to clean her wounds.

She seemed so helpless, so different from last night. I thought I was done for; needless to say I was shocked when the Warlock dropped me.

When the blood stopped ringing in my ears and the spots cleared I saw a slight woman facing down the Warlock with a gun. My first thought was I hope she knows how to use that thing I mean Christ she better not hit me. Then the bastard went after her. I was still on the ground the binding spell was still working and all I could think of was that I would be watching this brave woman die because of me.

She hadn't missed him once and I could tell she was confused as to why the "man" was still walking towards her. When it was clear the gun had little to no effect it was too late and she was being choked. It was not until he tossed her into the corner that I noticed that she was no older than Sammy.

The warlock was well into mutilation of her back by the time I was able to break free of the binding spell. Her blood was drying in pieces of her hair the same color. The Warlock hadn't noticed I had broken the spell and I was able to use my own gun with consecrated iron. Then I salted and burned the body -worked like a charm.

When the danger had passed I did the first thing I could think of and called Sammy. He cane to get us because I was in no condition to drive. When he suggested we drop her off in the Emergency room I almost took his head off and I have no idea why. I just couldn't leave her.

Instead if answering I picked up her tiny frame and carried her to the Impala. She smelled like orange blossoms and rain, She was delicately featured and had long eyelashes that lay heavily on her cheeks. I laced her in the back seat and took shotgun. "Motel Sammy."

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I spoke up knowing that she wasn't strong on her feet I asked, "Sammy a little help here?"

DAWN POV

I was going to protest when I realized it was futile to do so. Dean was a Mother Hen. I wonder if he realizes he does it? Besides, I really won't be able to make it on my own.

When the guys got closer my first thought was Woah! Sammy is huge! (and I wasn't looking at his package –heads out of the gutter people) Then I realized I hadn't paid much attention to Sammy after I assessed that he was not a threat. I thought Dean was the taller of the two.

He just seemed to invade all the space around him while Sammy seemed to pull himself closer to his core. It was then that I realized I was seeing their auras as well as their corporeal form. Dean was simply less…controlled in some way I have yet to define.

When they were able to get me standing I noticed that Sammy had a good few inches on Dean – and Dean had a head on me.

When the brothers walked her into the bathroom she could smell a combination of soap and that undertone of cinnamon. First and foremost perhaps she could smell the gunpowder and leather – a combination no Summers woman could refuse.


	3. Fire and Flares and Fins

CHAPTER 3 – Fire and Flares and Fins

DAWN POV  
Once I was in the bathroom I regained enough of my mental faculties to be embarrassed again due to my lack of clothing. I had on a large cotton t-shirt in faded black; it hung to mid thigh and covered all of my girly parts. I wasn't so much embarrassed about the t-shirt as how I got into it.

They changed my clothes. These two yummy guys changed my clothes and saw me starkers. Great, now they probably think I'm some masochistic freak.

Sammy guided me to lean against the sink while Dean tested the water and soaked a washcloth. I was still supported mostly by Sammy who avoided my upper back as much as possible – to which I was very grateful.

I have only recently discovered that I have some control over my sight. I can either turn it off or on. There are no degrees or legends with my gift I have to decipher what I see on my own. Willow says it is most likely part of my key-ness or it could be a fluke of the Slayer blood / key-ness cocktail. I have also discovered that I have no control over this ability when my energy stores have weakened beyond a certain point. It must be some kind of safety so that I know who to trust. Too bad I can only get impressions and I have to learn from my errors. This time I think I can trust them.

Sammy's aura or energy seemed dense, sad but controlled and with that control there was peace. There were colors but mostly golds, greens and blues. They were so natural that I wasn't surprised that I hadn't noticed immediately. It is as if he is made up of summer and earth. It was a surprisingly comforting presence at my side, as if I had known something similar in the past.

When Dean turned towards us this energy spiked and drew my attention back to him. He was all brightness and flares. I don't understand his energy – at all. His aura I have seen nothing like it. His energy flares out uncontrolled in tendrils of red and silver. It seems to be always moving. There is no one color only brightness and spots of shadow. It makes me cautious perhaps uneasy but not frightened – like fire.

Dean gently pressed the wet cloth to my back and the water on my skin is warm and the contrast between my cold feet and the warmth of the water and men makes me shiver slightly. I wonder for a moment what is happening until I begin to feel the sting of shifting fabric over my shoulder and know that they are trying to gently remove the shirt that has become attached to my skin with caked blood. I have many times have I preformed the same task for others.

Finally after many passes of hot water the shirt loosened. Dean drops the cloth in the sink and I catch a glimpse of the evidence of my injury staining the cloth and the basin. Red and brown splotches on white.

Dean then takes a pair of scissors from his back pocket and cuts the neck hole wider and the sleeves up to the shoulder and steps away. Just as he does so I realize that I had been overwhelmed by his aura and that I was unable to focus on anything else. He literally engulfed my senses. I had no knowledge of his brother in my presence even though he was literally holding my body upright.

He put the scissors in his back pocket again and assisted Sammy in placing my in the mostly filled tub – still in the t shirt. So there I am sitting in the tub with a soaking t-shirt clinging to me when Sammy smiles and places a towel on the toilet seat next to me in easy reach and exits the bathroom leaving Dean next to me on the side of the tub.

"Well be just out side the door call out when you are done we'll get you bandaged up." With that he stood and made as if to walk out of the bathroom but stopped at the sink and grabbed one of the complementary plastic cups, unwrapped it and placed it on the edge of the tub. "Don't try to lie down or dunk your head." After a moment of hesitation he took out the scissors once more and left them next to the cup as well. Then he left the bathroom closing the door most of the way without shutting it completely.

Alone in the tub I took a moment to catalogue the past few moments deciding to think about everything when I had a clear head. I then gloried in the simple act of bathing.


	4. Black Panties, yadda yadda, and now I

CHAPTER 4 - black panties yadda yadda yadda and now I'm tired

DEAN POV

As I walked out to join Sammy I had a sudden thought about her hair. Most of it was grimy and caked in blood and knowing that she would want to wash it, I got a cup for her to use. Remembering how she had tried to do things herself I instructed her no to submerse herself and left the scissors in case she could not lift her arms to remove the shirt.

When I walked out of the bathroom Sammy was sitting at the foot of his bead staring at the disturbing sight of my white sheets covered in blood and grim. Walking to the far side of the bed I began stripping the sheets from the bed and placing them in a trash bag. I walked over to the table and picked up the one bag I hadn't unpacked and drew out a new set of white bed linens and started dressing the bed.

Sammy came to help me and when we were finished I set out one of my flannel button up shirt and pair of pajama bottoms with a drawstring. Then I returned from the linen bag and took out a pack of women's underwear I bought in a size that I hoped would fit her. Nothing fancy just some cotton bikinis in black, red and royal blue (okay so they had white – but did you seriously think I'd buy white?). As I was debating on the million and one combinations possible and learning more than I will ever need to know about women's undergarments the song _Abra Cadabra_ came to mind,

"I feel the magic in your caress.

I feel magic when I touch your dress.

Silk and satin, leather and lace;

Black panties with an angel's face."

And with that divine intervention I had my answer.

From behind me Sammy asked, "Now what?"

"Now what…what?" I threw over my shoulder at Sammy who was pulling new pillowcases on the pillows. I laid out all of the things I would need to dress her wound.

"Now what do we do about the girl?"

"Dawn"

"What?"

"It's her name. Dawn"

"Okay, so what do we do about Dawn? She said she didn't see anything, but she seems like she isn't telling us everything."

"We don't do anything. We fix her up and say, "thank you, here is our card," then ride off into the sunset. You said it yourself she didn't see anything." I could feel his eyes on me.

"We don't do anything…ride off into the sunset? Threat dissolved? You're kidding right?"

"No Sammy she doesn't need to know. She'll be alright. We will tell her that we work for the government and that he was a serial killer or something - yadda yadda yadda."

"No."

"No what, Sammy? I'm tired just tell me what you want."

"We have to tell her she is marked for life – and the name is Sam."

"Alright whatever. So we tell her a partial truth. She was marked and that anyone in the know who sees her mark will try to finish the claim – but we'll tell her it's some kind of cult."

"She deserves the truth Dean."

"Don't you think I know that?" I finally turn towards my younger brother. "She saved my ass dude, she deserves it more than anyone but do you think she'll really believe us?"

"I have a feeling that she might at least a little. Why don't we test the waters then decide what to tell her."

"Okay but wait until we fix her up. I owe her that. She might freak if we tell her before."

"Deal."

From in the bathroom I heard a weak, "Guys? I'm all pruney and tired can I get out now?" I smiled to myself. She knew we had to talk and waited for as long as she could.

We both stepped towards the bathroom and what I saw nearly stopped me in my tracks. Dawn was on the toilet seat with the towel wrapped around her like a dress. Her hair was dark against her skin and her big blue eyes were wide and round. She looked ready to pass out. The smile left my face.

Gently Sammy and I guided her out into the main room and she shivered at the air conditioning. I made a not to myself to lower it. She sat on the bed next to the clothes I set out for her and looked at then as if deciding how she was going to put them on. Sammy went to drain the tub and clean up the bathroom.

I took the decision from her when I opened the bag of underwear and guided a pair up to her thighs stopping at the edge of the towel then I repeated the process with the pajama bottoms. I stood her up and looked directly into her eyes as I helped her guide them the rest of the way up her body under the towel. I was so tempted to look that it was the only thing that could possible stop me from doing so. I hadn't taken the time to notice earlier and I wouldn't do so now. She was a patient not a date.

Her eyes were huge but she did not protest. I seated her once more and helped her to lie down on her stomach. Her wounds sorely needed tending.

On her stomach with her hands curled up on either side I removed the towel baring her back to the room. She shivered again so as I walked to the table I made a side trip to the thermostat. When I came back to the bed I turned up the bedside lamp and noticed for the first time the red undertones in her hair as it dried. Like the red at dawn. It was fitting.

I pulled all her hair to the far side of the pillow away from her face and back. Now she could watch me and not have hair in her eyes or on her shoulders. I saw her back for the first time and nearly flinched. I gave her some pain killers.

"I'll have to stitch you up in a few places and poke around to make sure there is no debris that will cause an infection."

"Alright, do what needs to be done."

Sammy came back into the room with the scissors and placed them on the bedside table within reach. Then he knelt at the edge of the bed ready for whatever I needed.

I started with the gash on her upper back, by far the worst of the wounds when I finished tiny, nearly translucent stitches shine like spider webs in the light. I cleaned some other scratches and placed antiseptic on all of them, coving the major gash with a bandage. The last thing I dealt with was the carved mark on her shoulder blade. It was the one I was most worried about. There was no way to hide this mark - it was obviously intentional. And it was obscenely close to mine.

Had the bastard who tried to carve him up years ago succeeded he would never lived as long as he had. His was unfinished and on his chest – tiny in comparison to hers – but then again his captor had more time. Thankfully he had killed the warlock before he could start the claiming ritual. She would just have to worry about another trying to finish the claim. He cleaned the mark as best as he could and hoped that he could find a way to safeguard her from claiming. Christ! How was he going to explain the claiming?

As he was placing a bandage over the mark he noticed silvery lines on her sides – old scars. There were many and even a few that traced down her arms – defensive wounds. There were way too many for such a young woman. Had she been abused? It would explain her shielding when she awoke the first time as well as her assessing gaze.

Well here goes nothing.

"Your all patched up. You only needed a few stitches and that should heal nicely. It will probably be one of your smaller scars." I felt her flinch. She didn't want to discuss her old scars – no surprise there. Sammy looked up at me from her place on the floor and gave me a questioning look but I ignored it. "You will also have a brand new piece of body art."

"What?"

Sammy gave me a look that clearly said, "You Ass!" then took over.

"That guy you saved my brother was carving you up when Dean finally came to. I'm sorry."

"Carving me up? Like a Jack O' Lantern? Shit its bad enough when I wear a bikini - at the rate I'm going I won't even be able to wear a scuba suit to the beach."

I nearly choked. She was lying here in pain and she was worried about bikini season – in eight months. Sammy looked just as bewildered as I felt.


	5. Jolly Roger

CHAPTER 5 - Jolly Roger?

DEAN POV

Feeling like this conversation was getting too far out of reach for not only myself but for Sammy as well, I attempted to form a question that would lead us to where were needed to go. Before I could collect my thoughts she asked another inane question.

"Is it all scary and mean-like?"

"What?" Completely lost I waited.

"The…carving…will it be all 'grrr'... and nasty?" She made a weak attempt at claws.

"Well I guess it'll heal alri-"

"No, It'll heal I'm sure. I meant is it all grisly in design like the Jolly Roger?"

"Wha- oh no it's small…tiny… really." Sammy attempted to sooth her.

"It's an Alchemy symbol about two inches tall and once inch wide." I cut in and answered her truthfully.

"What symbol?" She turned her gaze to me once more.

"Phosphorus." She blinked.

"Phosphorus… Not so bad. Okay, I'll deal."

"You…know what it is?" Sam asked clearly just as confused as myself. What normal girl actually knows alchemy symbols?

"Yup it's a triangle, arrow looking thing, meant as spiritual enlightenment. The ancients had this whole thing about light…"

Sam and I exchanged a look. The plot thickens.

"What?" She abruptly stopped her ramble noticing the exchange.

"Nothing we just thought we might have to explain it to you. Not exactly common knowledge is it?"

She looked struck. "Oh." Not giving her a moment to think about it I pressed on.

"Wanna tell us why you know an inordinate amount of information about alchemy and are a damn good shot, not to mention the fact that you have scars that would rival mine?"

"Eh…would you believe I don't know?"

"No." I answered.

"How about that I'm a chemist that hunts and falls down, a lot."

"No." Sammy joined me on this one.

"Er…how about that-"

"No." Again we answered together.

"Well you didn't let me finish… I fight the forces of Evil." She looked very serious.

"Okay." "I don't think so." We answered together and at my admission both faces turned towards me. Feeling suddenly defensive I blurted out "She did save me and she's got the marks to prove it." I busied myself with finishing and cleaning up to avoid their eyes.

My brother tried to explain her situation without revealing the truth as he rose from the floor to assist me. "You should know that if any of the wrong sort see that mark on your shoulder it may cause you some trouble. Kind of like a gang symbol. Try to keep it hidden and you'll be safe."

"I'm claimed?" She whispered but not low enough.

Both of our heads whipped around at that. She knew. She knew about claiming. Well this might make things a mite easier. "No not exactly. He never finished so It is an unfinished claim. We are trying to find a way to close it, without you actually being claimed." Sammy took up where I left off. "As soon as we know something we'll take care of it."

She looked up then meeting both of our gazes briefly before attempting to stand and asking, "You didn't call the cops - that is really good - but did you kill the warlock? Salt and burn the remains? Do we need to go do that now?" A girl after my own heart I thought before I gently stilled her movements.

"He's taken care of, won't be a problem anymore. You just have to be careful"

"How…did you know?"

"I was marked." She sucked in a sharp breath.

"I was never claimed. We killed the Warlock before he could start the ritual claiming."

Letting her breath out she nodded and quietly said, "Good."

"What mark do you have?"

"Antimony." I sat in the chair by the bed and Sam took the other chair by the table.

"The spirit of man and nature, interesting."

"How did you come by the knowledge of claiming?"

She blushed and asked us if we ever heard of The Watcher Council? Yes, all capital letters. When we told her we knew of them, she explained the "renovation" (her word) of the old council to bring it into the century. We were speaking to an actual member of The Watchers new regime. From what I recall Dad telling us the old one was destroyed along with most of the actual members, it was then reestablished by the longest living Slayer and her Watcher.

After several minutes of silence she muttered, "Figures."

"What does?"

"I took time off away from all of this crap and instead I walk headlong into it again."

Sammy laughed and told her he understood. I just nodded.

"Hey can I see your mark?"

Authors note:

Dean's Mark - alchemical symbol for the metal antimony symbolizes the animal nature or wild spirit of man and nature, and it was often symbolized by the wolf.

Dawn's Mark - alchemical symbol for the metal phosphorus - Alchemists often used light as a symbol of the spirit, therefore they were especially interested in light that seemed to be trapped in matter such as phosphorus.

(Definitions courtesy of _The Visual Elements Periodic Table_)


	6. Latent Sixth Sense

CHAPTER 6 - latent sixth sense?

SAMMY'S POV

Normally they would just lie and say the man was crazy, take her to the hospital and leave town. Something made Dean call his brother for help with the woman (the irony was not lost on him) and hadn't simply dropped her off. Maybe he liked her. Maybe she really was an amazing shot. Maybe he even saw a kindred spirit or ally. Maybe fate had finally thrown them a bone – or maybe his brother had finally cracked. Something made his brother act totally out of character and for whatever reason it made Dean skittish yet he insisted that they had to help her if for no other reason than, "Dude, she helped me and she's a damn good shot."

At the time Sammy thought Dean was just stressed and feeling guilty. Now he wasn't so sure. Dean had always had really good intuition when it came to people and he rarely trusted. Those he did trust were usually very worthy.

The fact that he allowed her into their hotel room, gave her his bed and stood guard over her all evening disturbed him slightly. The feelings of displeasure only grew as his brother patched her up and questioned her that is until he heard she was a Watcher. It was that moment that he realized how intuitive his brother really was – either that or very observant. Sam had a feeling though that he had some latent sixth sense.

Sitting watching his brother not flirt with a beautiful woman, who he obviously felt something for, was also disturbing. He was however acting like a mother hen much to the amusement of both Dawn and himself.


	7. Family and Making New Friends

CHAPTER 7 - Family and Making New Friends

DAWN'S POV

After she was helped into a flannel shirt of Dean's she was propped up into a sitting position and proceeded to gawk at Dean's chest as he removed his shirt.

What is a girl to do?

Total Hottie removing his shirt – for me?

Why? Not that I'm complaining – Goddess please don't think me ungrateful.

It's just that – Holy Guacamole! Look at those abs…all with the ripples and tightness.

His head was pulled through the neck hole of the shirt and I realized that time had gone all slow motion on me. Huh, never had that happen before, okay no since HIM, in high school.

He looked at me then and I realized my mouth was open and the moment I realized I'd been caught my mouth snapped closed and I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks.

He didn't say anything though and I was still clueless as to the striptease.

Then he knelt on the ground next to the bed. Very close. I finally was able to pull my eyes from his face and as my gaze was dropping to my lap they skimmed over his chest and that is when I saw it. Antimony. He really had been marked. It was almost surgical in precision carved just above his heart, it wasn't fresh but this scar would never fade. Neither would hers.

"How old were you?" I asked not sure if he would answer.

"Seventeen," he wasn't looking at my face anymore. His aura flared for a moment and I saw Sammy shift in his chair almost immediately afterwards. Interesting I wonder if they know that they respond to each other in such a way. Buffy, Willow and Xander do it all the time unconsciously. I always assumed it was because of the spell they did to combine their essences, maybe not.

"God, you were so young." I hadn't realized I'd spoken my thought until he replied.

"Hardly. I'd been hunting for years and this was just one of the times it was a little rougher than usual." Hearing his tone I was reminded that age doesn't dictate life experience.

"Sorry I didn't mean any insult. I just thought we were the only ones who started so young. I haven't met any other "haunt hunters" that started so young."

"Watchers begin their training young?" Sammy said from his seat looked intently at the interaction between us. When I turned to look at him I felt Dean's eyes return to my face waiting for an answer.

"No. The original members of the Watchers Council were often from long lines of Watchers and they began their real training in of after College. I am the first fully titled Watcher that is _still_ a student. I was actually referring to my family. We are from Sunnydale -"

"Boca Del Inferno?" Sammy sat up a little straighter. Dean looked confused.

"Got it in one," I said nodding at Sammy.

"Home of the oldest living Slayer and her watcher – the head of the New Watchers Council?" Sammy questioned again. I watched the light bulb click on behind Dean's eyes."

"That'd be the one."

"You grew up on the Mouth of Hell?" Dean asked the question this time.

"Yes."

"It that how you got the position on the Council? Knowing who was in charge?"

"Yes and no."

"Meaning?"

"I earned my position as a Watcher. I speak several Dead and Demon languages, participated in numerous Apocalypse preventions and general foil the big bad procedures. I am fully trained in weapons and their handling as well as proficient in hand to hand. I have a near photo-"

"I was only asking if you had ever met The Slayer or her Watcher."

"Oh. Yes, of course."

"Do you know what happened when the Mouth of Hell was closed?" Sammy leaned forward in his chair.

"Yeah…" I was not sure what they were getting at so I asked, "What is it that you want to know?"

"Did they really appear to her?"

"The First Evil? Yeah it appeared to all of us." Dean sat back on his heels, hands on his thighs.

"You as well?" I nodded.

"Does it really take the form of the dead?" Sammy almost hesitantly asked this.

"Yes. It can also take the form of those how have died and been brought back." My voice was getting lower with each question. The brothers shared a look.

"That happened? With who?"

"My sister died and was brought back. She drowned and was resuscitated. The First appeared to her in the image of herself; The First also used that guise to torment the man that loved her. Just before the final battle The First appeared to Buffy again as herself and -"

"Buffy is the Slayer." Sammy suddenly interrupted.

"Yes."

"You're her sister?" This from Dean.

"Yes."

"Oh, Family, I get it now, The Slayer with Family." Sammy was saying more to himself than anyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked his brother.

"Dean! The oldest living Slayer has been said to attribute most of her triumph to her 'Family' consisting of some very powerful people only one remaining member of her 'Family' is actually related." They both looked at her and she could see the realization flit across their features before they could stop them. They knew what she was. It was their call what would happen next.

"That's my Family…" I was getting a little nervous until Dean spoke again.

"They need to be informed and we really need to find an answer to our claiming issue, now."

He stood and I couldn't help but gape at him yet again as he walked away to put a new shirt on. The muscles in his back moved so beautifully. Wow-o-Wow I was in trouble. It seems that Sammy noticed because he was smirking, which in turn caused be to blush again. Great!

"You should let them know where you are anyway." Walking back over to me he handed me a cell phone. They both watched as I dialed, I can't believe I hadn't tried to call them yet.

The phone rang four times before it was picked up by the distracted sounding ex-librarian.

"Good afternoon."

"Giles?"

"Goodness Gracious Dawn where have you been we have been calling you repeatedly since nine last night. Are you alright?"

"Calm down Giles. Yesterday was a Tuesday that's all." I saw Sammy look at Dean in confusion because in fact it was a Saturday making yesterday a Friday.

"Good Heavens were you kidnapped? Is this a ransom phone call?" I could then hear a loud "Dawnie!" come from the other end of the line as well. Willow must have heard the ransom part.

"No, Giles I wasn't kidnapped, I am not being held for ransom, I am however in a bit of a bind. A Warlock tried to claim me last night," Rushing on, "he didn't have a chance too and he won't ever again, he has been burned and salted. He didn't finish but he did start, so I need to finish the claim without being claimed – does that make any sense at all? Oh and I met some very nice people who were very helpful and are in the business. They could use the information as well. In fact it may pay you to speak to them they are a little more knowledgeable about the situation that I am. Okay, Giles love you. Hold on."

The boys were looking at me with a combination of amusement, curiosity and in Sammy's case anticipation. I held the phone out to Sammy who smiled brilliantly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mr. Giles? It's a pleasure to get a chance to speak with you. My name is Samuel Winchester. Yes, my Father is John. Really? Thank You. No, I haven't begun research yet we only just finished patching Dawn up and decided we needed a game plane and to inform her family. Yes I'm familiar with the Lunacular Codex. No I hadn't thought of searching in there…" Sammy's voice trailed off as he left the room.

"We have created a monster." Dean said smiling.

"Research junkie huh? Where exactly did he go?"

"Oh God, yes. Probably for his lap-" Just as the words were being spoken Sammy returned with a Laptop case slung across his shoulder.

"I think he just made a new friend." I giggled out as I heard the conversations direction.

"I completely agree. Often a text looses something when It is read over the internet. I'd much prefer to read the original."


	8. Panty Raid

**Panty Raid**

Chapter 8

DAWN POV

Several hours later found Dawn completely exasperated with the brothers. Dean had freshened up while Sam spoke with Giles, in fact, Dean was showered, dressed and both Dean and herself were feed before Sam finally hung up the phone. When Sam finished eating they had helped her to the car (while she grumbled) and driven her to her temporary residence (and slightly batty).

Now she found herself sitting in the center of her bed while the boys packed up her few belongings and brought them to the car. She was agitated, not that they were not careful with her things just that they refused to let her help them.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam pull a suitcase from the closet and put it on top of the dresser opened. He then reached for the top drawer before pausing slightly and calling out to Dean, "Hey! finish up in here will you man? I'll bring some of the her stuff down to the car." Without waiting for an answer he picked up her laptop case and a box full of ancient tomes and left the apartment.

SAM POV

As I reached for the dresser drawer I paused, realizing what may lay in the top drawer and asked myself if i really wanted Dean to rip my eyes out. It was obvious to me that he was digging on this girl and while I may enjoy messing with him occasionally I had a mighty love for my ability to breath.

So I took the cowards way out and in the process set him up for a possibly embarrassing situation and smiled the entire way to the car.

DEAN POV

What the hell was that? Never mind, I don't want to even contemplate what is going on in that head of his.

I walked over to where he was obviously working last and opened the drawer stopping as soon as i spotted the contents of said drawer. Black, Dark Green, Royal blue, Blood Red, Lace, Silk, Satin - my brain stopped functioning - the stuff I bought her doesn't hold a candle to the wonders of this drawer.

I am actually blushing. That little Fucker is gonna pay, I'll ring his neck just as soon as I can breath again. Alright jackass, act cool. Pulling the drawer out further I scooped up handfuls of the varied materials and placed then in the suitcase, I repeated this a few times until a strappy...thing... attached itself to the button on my sleeve.

The fates have it in for me. For once I am attempting to handle a woman's undergarments as little as possible and I get them STUCK to me. I finish up the top drawer, hoping to have the god damned things detach themselves. When that fails I make sure that my back is to Dawn and attempt to remove the... contraption, what the hell was this thing anyway? It was in her underwear drawer so it's gotta be something girly.

OK FOCUS! It seems to be attached to the button. I gently remove the catch from around my button; wouldn't want to damage the goods, or my shirt for that matter. Nonchalantly I placed the garment in the suitcase and while closing the top drawer I opened the next with he opposite hand.

The next drawer was even more of a turn on. Not sweaters or mini skirts, not even more lingerie, the drawer held only a few things: ammunition for her handgun, canisters of salt, a bottle of holy water, some lighter fluid, a flask and a silver Zippo lighter with a scratched engravings, and finally the most breathtaking piece of fatal artwork, a decorative curved blade with emeralds inlaid in the handle, (I was betting it was either blessed or cursed). The blade was made to cover your knuckles and its almost black metal didn't catch the light at all.

Not sure where to place these items I turned to find Dawn watching me intently. She had moved to sit at the edge of the bed as if she was going to stand. "Where do these go? " After a long moment she answered.

"I'll take care of those. There is more clothing in the bottom two drawers."

Getting up she walked over to the dresser and pulled a bag from behind it. Very nondescript green bag, almost looked army issue. Walking to the drawer she removed the flask and lighter placing them in the pockets of the pants she borrowed earlier; gathered the salt, lighter fluid and holy water dumping it into the bag.

She then carried her ammunition over to the bag placing it in a side compartment that looked to be water proof. Lastly she removed the blade and walked over to the bag she had placed on the edge of the bed. Reaching into the same waterproof pocket as before, she removed a brown leather sheath and with practiced ease slid it home placing it in the main compartment of the bag and retaking her seat on the mattress.

Fishing up with her clothes i pondered the significance of the only two items that she kept on her person. A flask and a lighter. She didn't seem the drinking or smoking type. Maybe they were magic? They did have something engraved on them. They looked to be real silver too. Maybe he'd ask...someday...a day when he wasn't raiding her panty drawer.


	9. Panty Raid Part Deux

**Panty Raid Part Duex**

Chapter 9

DAWN POV

EEP! He's going for the unmentionables drawer! What do I do? They forbade me to help them and now they'll see my underwear! No way Jose! On the other hand if I get embarrassed they may not take me seriously. Maybe I should just let him do it, act like an adult. Shit. At least I brought all my good stuff. I'll act like I'm meditating. Completely unconcerned - better yet distracted - can't be embarrassed if I'm distracted. I decide to let it "unconcern" me and pretend to meditate.

Peeking out from lower lids I almost laugh out loud. Dean has managed to get a brace for my garter belt and stockings stuck to his shirt sleeve. He either doesn't realize he has a new addition to his wardrobe or is doing a really good job of being "unconcerned." Finally after the drawer is empty he turns slightly so that I cannot see the front of him and suddenly he is placing the brace into the suit case and moving on to the next drawer.

I feel a little sad because he obviously isn't interested in me if he gave ABSOLUTELY no reaction to my naughty nighty collection. Guess I misjudged his responses to me earlier. Oh well, no smoochies for Dawnie. Maybe he's got a girlfriend. Or GAY! Can't be interested if I'm not equipped with the wrong plumbing. Yep, Petty, but I feel better.

Upon returning to watch his progress I realize he has stopped and is staring at the contents of the second drawer. With dawning (haha) realization I move from my position from the bed. Somehow the look on is face and my knowledge of what is in the drawer makes this situation much more intimate that the previous few minutes. He turns to look at me and it's that look that I think I have been reading wrong. It's so - focused - just slightly unnerving (if of course I didn't grow up with a master Vamp as a babysitter) as if he is studying me. The word Prey comes to mind. Maybe that is his un-trusting face? Whatever - I stand and tell him that I'll handle that drawer.

I take Xander's old duffel from behind the bureau and placed on the bed as Dean stepped back. The first things I removed were the things spike gave to me years ago. My very own flask and lighter. Buffy nearly had a fit when she saw them. Spike told me to always keep them with me. The were enchanted, the flask could never be poisoned and the lighter would never go out. They were both inscribed; The flask was silver with scroll-work while the lighter was plain in comparison, silver with just the inscription. I kept these on my person.

I made three trips back to the drawer with Dean watching intently and kind of unnerving me. I tossed the containers of salt, lighter fluid and Holy water into the duffel then carefully placed my ammunition in the lined side pocket. I removed the hand blade's sheath and once it was strapped into its place I placed it to into the main compartment of the bag. This one would stay on my lap for the duration of our little road trip, I'll be bringing it from care to room to diner if need be. I zipped the bag and sat on the bed again silently signaling that Dean could continue.

My shoulder ached from that little bit of activity. I guess it's a good thing I wasn't allowed to help. Reaching into my right pocket I gripped the cold lighter and found a "spot" of warmth.


	10. Falling Pt A

**Falling**

Chapter 10

Falling

SAM POV

When I returned to Dawn's apartment - after I felt the right amount of time had passed - I came in to find Dean closing the last suitcase and Dawn sitting on the bed with a duffel in her lap. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly, meditating. I glanced at my brother to find him with a contemplative look on his face. Dawn opened her eyes too look directly at me, she had known I was there.

"Thank You." Dawn fiddled with the strap of her duffel.

"Yeah Thanks Sammy." came the sarcastic comment from Dean.

"Sam. Jerk." I glanced at Dean again. he didn't look happy at all. What the hell happened. he couldn't be that mad could he? He hoisted one suitcase and walked around the edge of the bed offering his hand to dawn, leaving me with the other two. How he expected to fit these in the car was beyond me.

Dawn carefully got to her feet with the help from Dean then let go of his hand she held the faded bag under her good arm. Dean took the cue to head down the steps first, Dawn in the middle and myself taking up the rear. As I placed the bags on the lading to close the door Dawn seemed to collapse on the stairs before me. It happened so fast I had no reaction time - I couldn't catch her.

She was falling one minute and the next Dean had her in his arms duffel bag and all. The suitcase on the other hand was open and her clothing was scattered at the foot of the steps.

Dean looked up from his position on the stairs and didn't say a word just hoisted her into a better position and carefully picked his way through the clothing littering the stairs. I stood at Dawn's door stunned. How the hell had he been able to catch her that way. He had been facing forward. NOT looking at her.

DEAN POV

She's thanking him! MR. Can't-even-handle-women's-underwear?

"Yeah Thanks Sammy." Huh, that sounded sarcastic, good.

After Sammy's standard response to his nickname I left him with the two heaviest bags and lifted her delicately bag ,walking around the bed I helped Dawn up.

She let my hand go far too quickly for my taste, oh well, she's stubborn and proud. Let her think she can do it on her own - just keep her safe - his protective instincts usually only extended to Sammy but somehow she had earned a place in his heart as well.

She had gained another protector to add to the list, he was right up there with her sister and the rest of her family and she has no idea.

He still wondered if all the rumors were true about that elusive family.


	11. Falling Pt B

**Falling Pt. 2**

Chapter 11

Falling pt. 2

DEAN POV

I feel the movement behind me and it's... wrong. Dropping the bag I am (barely) able to catch Dawn as she collapses. Fear rips through me. What the hell is wrong with her? I look up to face a stunned Sammy. He's standing on the landing, keys in hand, mouth open, completely still. He's not the only shocked one. I don't have any idea how I knew something was wrong, or how I caught her.

I sweep her up into my arms into a more comfortable position for both her and myself. She is still clutching that damn duffel bag. This is strangely reminiscent of catching her in the hotel, it's really getting to be a habit. Turning on the stairs I carefully maneuver my way through the clothes that have been strewn over the stairs and hall.

Well one good thing came of all of this. Sammy has to handle the underwear too, no way in hell I am after all that - he can damn well do it himself - after all my hands are full.

I get outside to my baby and am happy to find the back door unlocked. Leaning against the side I hold Dawn closer to my chest, the duffel bag is poking me in odd places while I open the back door enough to be able to nudge it open with my foot.

Once the door is open I place one foot inside and lean across the back seat to place Dawn gently along the seat. Taking the bag from her hands I place it on the floor by her head. I use one of my flannel shirts as a makeshift pillow and my jacket as a blanket.

As I am getting out of the car i notice the flask has fallen out of her pocket. Picking it up, curiosity gets the best of me and I examine it. Its quality silver and although it's well used it still holds it's polish. Its engraved with scroll work and ivy? The flask is curved so as to fit inside a breast pocket, there is an inscription on the inside (the concave side) that reads,

"O Blushing Night, keep safe thine heart. Forever, William".

Awfully romantic for a flask. Well I guess that answers my boyfriend question. Placing the the flask on top of the duffel I take her shoes off and put them on the floor as well. I close the door and turn to find Sammy struggling out of the building with three bags so I decide to help, after all I want to get out of here a.s.a.p. - like now in fact.

Smirking I take a bag out of his hands and open the trunk. Shifting the contents of the trunk so that we can fit one of her bags is in the weapons compartment and the other two are in the main trunk takes some trial and error. Once that was finished we hopped into the car and began the long drive to our first stop in New Jersey.

After a few minutes Sam reaches into his pocket and hands over a lighter to Me. "You dropped this," he says and goes back to change the radio station. Seeing that the lighter is Dawn's I flip it over and read the inscription,

"To Niblet with Love.

- The Big Bad"

Laughing I show Sammy the lighter and inform him that it isn't mine but Dawn's and I fish around the back seat to find the flask which I also hand over for his inspection. I let him know that they were in the second drawer that I cleaned out and that she had them in her pocket.

After a few seconds of silence from Sammy I glance over to see him staring blankly at the flask.

"Sammy?" no answer, "Sammy?" a little louder.

When I still don't get an answer I pull over and jump out. As I pull Sammy from the car and grab a water bottle to try and revive him I think, very eloquently, 'What the fuck is going on?'


	12. Memories

**Memories**

CHAPTER 12

SAM POV

Uhh! My head is killing me. I freakin' hate visions.

Or is it a memory?

When I held the flask I felt myself slipping.

I got a flash of green light then a man with very white hair and blue eyes. He looked worried and was leaning over me (Dawn?) when I opened my eyes and kissed my forehead and smiled when he saw that I was alright. He held me to his chest and said, "Thank God, I'd thought I'd lost you for good." He was English and smelled like tobacco, leather and something metallic. He kept speaking to me although I couldn't understand all of it.

He picked me up and sat on a large motorcycle with me in his lap, he gave me a handkerchief to wipe the blood from my face. I knew my eyes, nose and ears were bleeding. As he took off into the night he looked down at me and said, "I'll get you home soon Dawnie, I promise." I held on knowing I was safe.

Suddenly I was being pulled forward and water was hitting my face. Swatting Deans hands away I pulled my self up to sit and lean against the car. Dean was scared I could tell.

"I'm alright." My voice was scratchy, "I just had a vision... or a memory, I'm not sure. I think I had a flash of Dawn's memory."

He doesn't look happy at all. "I'm alright really. Just a little headache." He reaches over with a tissue and wipes my upper lip. As he pulls it away I see my blood. Shit. Now I'm going to have to explain. "Can I get in the car before the Inquisition?" Dean nods and hands me the tissue and the water bottle. As he rounds the car I rinse out my mouth, I can still taste the memory. Once my face is cleaned off i step back inside the care moving the flask and lighter to the back seat by Dawnie. Dawnie. Yeah that was a memory.

"What was that Sammy? You scared the crap out of me back there." Dean says white knuckling the steering wheel as he drives down the highway.

"I had a flash of Dawn's memory. She was hurt badly and a man was there, he was worried, really worried. She was so happy to see him. He called her Dawnie and he was taking her home. Then you woke me up."

"Who was it?"

"Who?"

"Who hurt her and who saved her?"

"I don't know. She was already saved from the point in the memory where I began and she never spoke or thought her saviors name."

"Think it was William?"

"Who?" The conversation seemed to be going in circles.

"William from the flask." At the look he gave me I reached for the flask in the back seat after a small hesitation.

I read the inscription. So that's why he was curious. It does seem romantic, but it also seems - I don't know - like you are supposed to thing it's romantic. Like a facade or something. It's like you aren't supposed to look past it to the real meaning. I don't know how to explain it but i don't think it is romantic.

"Oh. I guess it's possible they seemed close, but I doubt it, he didn't exactly look like a William." Dean's jaw twitched. Interesting, this could work for me. "It does look like she has a boyfriend though huh? Oh well, Guess I don't stand a chance." His jaw twitched again and his hands re-tightened on the wheel.

With my mission complete I replaced the flask (again) in the back seat. "I'm gonna sleep for a little bit, my head is killing me. Wake me up when, Sleeping Beauty does, ok?" Another twitch.

Sammy: 3 Dean: 0.


	13. Sleeping

**Sleeping arrangements**

CHAPTER 13

DAWN POV

When I woke up I was in the Impala with the smell of Dean all around me. Comforted that I was safe I allowed myself the luxury of just lying there. I could smell the leather and gunpowder but also the underlying scents of the individual men in the car cinnamon and vanilla. I have always had a great sense of smell and over the years working with vampires, weres and others i have learned to rely on it more. I always brushed it off as my keyness, they screwed up with my taste buds but added a kick to my olfactory organ.

I let my vision go fuzzy to catch the auras of the brothers in the front seat. Sammy was sleeping and Dean was intent on the road. Their auras played off of one another seemingly without ether knowing it. Although i bet if I could pin either of them down and ask the right questions they might realize how strong their connection is. Dean's flared suddenly and I knew that he had seen me awake in the rearview mirror so I slowly sat up and smiled at his reflection.

"You alright?"

"Yeah sorry about that I must have been more tired than I thought and when I looked down the steps I had a bit of vertigo."

"Your stuff is on the floor in the back. Sammy had a flash of one of your memories when he picked the flask up. He's never done that before, its usually precognitive, said you were kidnapped and hurt but were saved by a guy with a motorcycle. Is that where you got those scars?"

Wincing I ducked my head to pick up the flask and lighter I thought of my response. I had planned on telling them the truth about myself in stages but it seems as if fate is making me take larger leaps then I am comfortable with, well they already know that there are less then ordinary circumstances surrounding my presence in this world. Steeling myself for a long bout of questioning I nodded, "Some of my scars are from that kidnapping but there were numerous other incidents."

"Start with that one. Why were you taken and what happened."

"As you know I'm the Slayers sister and at the time I was also a Junior Watcher in Training. High prize for the baddies, but I also have mystical qualities that got me nabbed on more than one occasion. This was one of those occasions. I had recently finished class and on my way to meet Spike I -"

"Spike, Scourge of Europe?"

"He'll be glad to know he's still thought of as the big bad."

"You were going to meet a master vampire?"

"No, I was going to meet Spike, who happens to be a master vampire."

"You are on a first name basis with a master vampire, a fourth of the Scourge of Europe?" his voice got higher and higher as he spoke.

"Two actually."

"Two what?"

"Two masters and members of the scourge, Spike and Angel...er, Angelus. That didn't help at all did it?" He looked so angry that I didn't need to read his aura to see it rippling. "Well, if it makes you feel better they both have souls..." under my breath I said, "now."

"Just finish the story."

"Okay. Well I was on my way to Spikes and I wasn't paying attention - after all it was light out! I was debating on what food we should order once I got to his place when I very normal looking young man bumped into me and another pulled me in an alley. I was quickly subdued, I hadn't taken may defense lessons at that point. They wanted the usual, ti use my blood for some dark ritual, the funny thing was they had no idea who or what I was only that I held mystical energy. They started the ritual and only pricked my finger, which I found slightly unusual, I mean don't the baddies usually go like way overboard?" Seeing his annoyed glance I regained focus. "Anyway turns out they only need to start the blood flow, the ritual does the rest. I bled from my eyes, nose, ears, mouth, fingernails it was even like the stigmata in some places like where ever I had once been injured. Midway through the ritual I passed out. When I woke up it was to Spike caring for me and promising to bring me home. He was so worried I knew I was in bad shape."

"So why did Sammy get the flash?"

"Maybe, I don't know, maybe that is one of the memories tied to the flask. One of my vulnerable moments."

"Sammy said once you saw...Spike...that you relaxed, you felt safe?"

"The safest."

"You truly believe that?"

"When he was still the big bad he wouldn't have hurt me or my mother, he liked us, even came over for hot coco with marshmallows."

Dean looked at me incredulously in the mirror and I shrugged. It was true, strange but true.

Dean pulled up to another hotel after a few minutes and that is when I noticed how late it was. He got out and left me in the car with a sleeping Sammy that hadn't even stirred when Dean closed his door.

When he returned he had a room key and few cans of soda. He opened Sammy's door and let him slip to the side. Sammy woke with a start and was on his feet in an instant but still disoriented. Dean completely ignored him and shut the passenger side door. He then opened my back door reaching in to get the duffel and slipped the large strap over his shoulder. Sammy just stood there leaning against the door, still fighting for wakefulness. I got out of the car as Dean walked to the trunk and opened it revealing two of my suitcases and their bags as well. Dean dropped his and Sammy's bags on the ground and took the duffel off placing it between the suitcases.

"Put whatever you'll need for the next few days in this," Pointing to the duffel, "That way we only have to transport this to and from the hotel room." Nodding I set to task, finishing quickly.

Dean locked the door and hoisted both his bag and mine onto his back while guiding me to our room. Sammy clumsily picked up his and trailed along behind us.

When the door opened I realized we had another problem. Only two beds and there was no way any of us could go without sleep tonight. Oh well Dawn, suck it up. No! No, bad, bad, naughty brain! no sucking. or lick- NO! Blushing, I sat in a chair by the door and watched the guys get settled. Sammy almost immediately collapsed onto the bed farthest from the door, taking up the entire mattress, sound asleep again.

"You should sleep."

"So do you, besides the room needs to be warded." Standing I walk to the closest bed and pull the salt, holy water and chalk I had in the inner pocket out of my bag. I trace salt wards with Deans help around the doors and then I use the holy water and chalk to ward off Vampires and other shiftier creatures using the spell Willow taught me. Dean watched closely, very closely. i handed him the holy water and chalk. "Keep it, they are both blessed and the spell can be cast by complete magic voids. You and Sammy will have no problem."

Nodding he put them in his bag and moved both bags to the table. He took off his sweater and had a plain white t-shirt on underneath it. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his boots placing them under the table then his belt wallet and keys he placed on the night stand. Dean barefoot, clad only in Jeans and a T-shirt is enough to make a girl swoon, and swoon I nearly did.

Sitting heavily in the chair again I took off the shoes I only slid on for the trip from the car, as well as Dean's jacket that he had so graciously allowed me the use of for my comfort.

There were so few gentleman in the world today. Most that I knew were over a century old or British...or both.

Taking his cue I got ready for bed. I got up and made my way around Dean to the far end of the bed all the way to the head board and began turning down the sheets. He quietly walked to the other side and picked up the two pillows there and made as if he were moving.

"What are you doing? I'm not hat much of a bed hog?"

Almost startled he looked at me and said, "I didn't think you would be comfortable sharing a bed and my idiot brother was too tired to even think about it, and there is no moving him once he is really and truly out."

"Get in bed." I slid my bra off underneath my t-shirt in a maneuver that ever woman knows and baffles ever man. I then tossed it on top of my bag and slid under the covers.

Dean stood completely still for a moment before he said, "What about William? Won't he be angry?"

"William? Oh. He's libel to threaten you for seeing me with less clothing on than is appropriate long before he would be angry with this. This is sleep... with clothes."

Nodding Dean got under the blankets and turned the lights off.

Before falling to sleep I had to wonder, Was Dean really that scared of Spike?


	14. Morning Wood

**Morning Wood**

(I don't own any of the nummy treats mentioned in this chapter. Ok, maybe I own some, but they are mine!)

CHAPTER 14

Morning Wood

DAWN POV

In the haze of sleep I heard scratching at the door and reached over the edge of the bed for my trusty stake, I noticed the heavy weight on my body an realized that Dean had wrapped his arm around me as we slept. I'd never be able to move quickly enough.

As I soon as my mind completed that thought I felt him tense and pull me closer, shielding me more completely with his body.

He was awake.

He was awake and he was protecting me.

Is he stupid! He could get really hurt, no armor or weapon! - still I couldn't help but feel giddy.

We heard keys jingle and knew it was Sammy.

Dean let go casually and as I turned over he looked into my face and then to my hand hanging over the bed. I lifted my hand to show him the stake and I saw him smile. I felt pressure at my shoulder and caught a glimpse of a sheath as it slid back under the pillow.

He sat up pulling the blanket further up on the two of us so that I was covered to my shoulder and he to his waist as he propped himself at the headboard.

When Sammy came in the door he looked up and smiled showing us his conquest - Dunkin' Donuts.

"You know a gal could fall in love with a guy who brings her breakfast in bed." Sammy let out a gaufing laugh.

"I'll remember that. Anyway I got a mix because I wasn't sure what you would want." He open the box of sugary goodness and pulled out a chocolate glazed donut, picked up a cup of coffee out of the carrier and sat at the table, ready to dig in.

"Sliding from beneath the covers I dropped my stake in the bag and walked around the bed to get my 'breakfast of champions.' Opening the lid of the box I attempted to make my choice. Then I spotted it...

Glistening in the light. Tempting me. Glazed donut it is...

Taking my coffee, I sat in the chair opposite Sammy. Good guy that Sammy. "Dude. Thanks."

"Welcome." He replied in between bites. "Little early for wood isn't it?" Referring, obviously to my weapon of choice this morning.

"A girl can never be too careful, and you could say late - not early. Anyway I heard a noise - you by the way- and went on the defensive."

"Sorry. I'll announce myself a little better next time."

"S'ok" Yum...heavenly. Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!

After I finished my coffee I noticed that Dean still hadn't moved from the bed - admittedly I nearly inhaled the donut and coffee. He was leaning his head back with his eyes closed.

Must still be tired. Speaking quietly I let Sammy know I was going to jump in the shower. Grabbing my bag I made my way into the tiny bathroom to begin my 'daily beauty regiment'.

DEAN POV

Dawn's movement woke me. Something had woken her - I could feel the tension. Then I heard it. Someone was at the door. My hand was instinctively on the dagger beneath my pillow. I pulled Dawn closer to me, praying she wouldn't fight me on this. She was in no condition to fight and this was the only way I knew to protect her.

I knew an instant before her that it was Sammy - we always jingle our keys. I kept her close to me until the last possible moment. My body was already responding to her nearness. I couldn't help it.

As casually as I could I rolled over and sat up pooling the blankets at my waist as i propped against the headboard.

See no one noticed - I rock!

"You know a gal could fall in love with a guy who brings her breakfast in bed." My heart literally stopped beating. Sammy let out a gaufing laugh as I let out a breath. Thank God they were joking for sooooo many reasons. They weren't flirting - good - now I won't have to kill him slowly in some embarrassing way.

When Sammy asked about the 'wood' I barely choked back my laughter. Yeah Sammy, it's called morning wood, I thought to myself and pointedly did not look down to my lap. Sammy however looked dead at me.

Dawn went into the bathroom and Sam started in on me immediately. "Why did you let me do that?"

"What?"

"Take a whole bed to myself?"

"Like I had a choice you sleep like the dead, dude."

"You know you could have just rolled me over - or was sleeping with Dawn planned?" I flinched I couldn't help it.

"Hey! Nothing happened. It was sleeping with clothes! She said do herself, she told me to share the bed."

"Of course she did you idiot, she's 'polite' - unlike some people - such as mister steals-the-covers-and-clutches-knives-in-his-sleep."

"Seriously, nothing happened."

"Is that why you had yourself wrapped around her so tight this morning that I almost didn't realize she was in the room? Or why you are sporting your very own stake?"

"Dude lay off."

"Not a chance."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

SAM POV

I had him I knew it but I couldn't help pushing it a little further.

"I think she'd be safer sleeping with me tomorrow night."

That one sentence was golden.

Dean's expression was priceless - I only had time to wish for a camera before I was nailed in the face with a very firm pillow.


	15. She touched his what!

**She touched his what??**

Chapter 15

She touched his what?

DEAN POV

Dean walked out of the convenience store after scoring some snacks, Dawn would love that he found Twinkies and SAM would love the trail mix - dweeb. AS he walked up to the car he saw the two of them 'giggling' actually giggling. He couldn't see what they were doing but it looked as if they were leaning on each other, that is until he heard Dawn say that she touched his penis...His face went stormy. In no way was that funny.

He tried to tell himself that he was mad that they were fooling around in his car - and not that he was jealous, it wasn't working. His brother knew that he was interested - AND that she was already taken. Dumb ass was gonna get himself in trouble with more than one person. Looking down into his hands at the bag full of snacks he advanced on the car.

Sliding into the front seat he didn't speak just dropped the bag on the passenger side of the car. Started the car and began to drive out of the lot. He wasn't going to bring it up right now he would wait till later.

SAMMY POV

That night when Dawn ran down to grab some menus Dean flat out asked Sammy, "Now your fucking her?"

"What?!" Sammy was completely shocked. Dean was crude, that he was used to, but there was anger in his voice as he confronted Sammy.

"Look Sammy she obviously likes you, bravo dude. Just remember she's got a man back home. And no more messing around in my car, it's just wrong."

"Dean, seriously I have no idea what you are talking about. Dawn and I are not messing around. What made you think so?"

"Dude, don't lie to me I heard you earlier in the car. You were like to high school kids fooling around and giggling. I'm just glad I didn't hear details about your dick." It took a minute to register, when it did, Sammy cracked up!

"Dude she was talking about my wenis."

"I don't care what crazy little pet names you give it, I don't want to know."

"Not Penis - Wenis"

"What the hell is that?"

"Elbow skin man." Sam watched as Dean took his information in. Dean really had thought that Sammy was with Dawn. He waited until he saw the reality of the situation strike dean before putting his two cents in.

"Dude, I can't believe you don't know what a wenis is..."


	16. Passions & Mystery Buses

**Passions & Mystery Buses**

Chapter 16

Passions & Mystery Buses

Spike paced frustrated, he had decided that he would go out and look for the nibblet himself. Poor dear was likely to be scared and putting on a strong front with the near strangers she was traveling with. Now that he thought of it he wasn't so sure that he was happy with her traveling with to men she barely knew. He conveniently forgot that she could handle herself.

Of course he had to come to this decision at during the day - while Red was out, so he couldn't even set his plan into motion for another few hours.

Pulling out a smoke from his jeans he glanced up at the clock. He'd wait till Red got home to do a quick location charm and then be on his way, shouldn't take him to long to get there, especially if he nicks the poofs Lamborghini. Smiling to himself, now that he had a plan, he settled down in front of his TV.

"Passions" was on in five.

DEAN POV

"Please..." Came a girls whine from the back seat. I could see Sammy smirk from the corner of his eye.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I said, 'no.'"

"I said, "Please.'"

"Saaam!" This had been going on for half an hour. This is the first time I asked for help.

"Dean, I am so no getting involved."

"Traitor" I grumbled at him.

"Wimp."

"Samantha."

"Deanna."

"Boys!" She yelled cutting of our rants. " Your getting way off topic. Why won't you let me pick the station?"

"Because you'll pick that pop crap from earlier."

"No I won't promise." Looking in the mirror I saw her face she was trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Dude just let her pick for a while."

"Fine but I get Veto rights!"

"Sure." It was that simple... amazing.

She leaned into the front seat and started flicking through the stations, pressing against his shoulder. It also didn't hurt that he could smell her shampoo with her so close to him. She stopped on a station that was playing some George T. "One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer." Just as she went to raise the volume I turned a corner and a little boy darted out onto the road.

I swerved. Dawn flew. Sam cursed. We all ended up in a pile on the front seat in the gully beside the road. No little boy in sight.

Gingerly Dawn removed her head from my lap (whether for god or bad - I can't decide). She sat up and looked out the window for any sign of the child. Nope still 'disappeared'.

She turned and reached over me opening the door. She didn't give me a chance to move - just climbed right over top of me STEPPING on my ORIGINAL LEATHER seats! As she walked away from the car, and I tried NOT to kill her I heard her say, "Well, Scoob, Shag, looks like the mystery bus needs to make a stop."

"I'd say so, yeah." Sammy agreed as he got out thankfully on his side of the car.

I got out of the car to walk the perimeter and a thought occurred, "Sammy is Shaggy right?"

Dawn just smiled over her shoulder at me before her phone rang.


	17. Tasty little treat

**Tasty little treat**

Chapter 17

Tasty Little Treat

Lights blazed as Spike pulled up to the hotel later that evening. Red was dead on with her tracking and locations spells - but what amazed him was that she didn't even resort to magic. She had used her hacker skills to find Dawn - it was downright eerie. He was also bloody glad the witch didn't work for the government. Scary stuff that.

When red had called earlier to 'see how Dawn was getting on' she had merely been triangulating her whereabouts.

He parked the car on the other end of the lot, close to the entrance and walked to the room she was staying in. He could see in the window and it looked as if the bit was squaring off against a pretty large guy while another stood looking on (was he trying not to laugh? he was!).

Not one for patience - Spike pulled out his phone and dialed her number. She picked up without ever taking her eyes off her opponent.

"Yeah."

"'Ello, Pet. Got a mo'?"

"Sure Love, give me a second. I need a minute away from Butthead anyway" She brushed passed her opponent without a backwards glance and he gaped. I put my phone away.

Oi! It would be mad fun to watch them go at it. Although, he seemed to look a little green at the 'Love' comment. Perhaps I'll have to warn him off the Bit, or well at least warn him off of hurting her, you know my job as the Big Bad.

The door opened and Dawnie walked out of the room with the phone to her ear. "Hey Spi-"

I cut her off and put my hand over her mouth. "My, My, My what a tasty treat..." and pulled her into the shadows.

I heard her laugh behind my hand and I loosened my grip. She spun in my arms and hugged me. "You came out here for me?"

"Course. You had me worried there for a while"

"Awww.. Your so sweet."

"Ain't nothing of the sort. Merely protecting what's mine is all." Long ago he had taken her in as family, as a member of his kiss or nest.

"I missed you." She hugged me again and I hugged back. It was good to see her safe.

"Get your hands off the girl!" Then I head the cocking of a gun...


	18. Wheatibix & Anchovies

**Wheatibix & Anchovies**

Wheatibix & Anchovies

SPIKE POV

"Dean?" Ah so 'butthead' was the older brother. Damn Summers women and their older men, must be genetic.

"Yeah Dawn, I'm right here, you'll be fine. - Asshole are you deaf? Get off the girl." I couldn't help it I growled.

"Dean since when do hugs warrant death threats?" Dawn asked completely reasonably.

"Hugs?"

"Yeah you Ponce, did it actually look as if she were struggling?" As if I could keep my mouth shut... I did however keep rather still. Bloody gunshot wounds hurt like hell.

"Not helping." Dawn smacked my chest lightly. Stepping out of my arms she stepped around me - effectively blocking his line of sight. I turned to face Big Brother. I noticed as soon as she stepped around me he raised his gun and put on the safety but did not holster (or pocket) the gun.

Dawn just crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Dean I'd like you to meet Spike, Spike this is Dean."

The whelp went pale... not so stupid after all I guess. Knows a big bad when he sees one. I placed my hands on Dawn's shoulders, trying to gently rub the tension out of her, she was really nervous. Did she think Dean was really gonna shoot me or was she worried for him? Ah well, women.

DEAN POV

There was a Master Vampire in front of him. Right now. This very moment. She really was on a first name basis with one of the Scourge of Europe.

"Fuck."

"Are you ok?" Dawn looked worried.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. Surprised me is all." I suddenly noticed the way he was rubbing her shoulders...

"Right now that the niceties are out of the way, I'm feeling a might peckish."

Dawn glanced over her shoulder and smiled, "I have wheatibix..."

"Love, I would love some wheatibix however I was thinking more along the lines of pizza." With that the MASTER VAMPIRE trailed his hands down her arms and gave her a gentle pat by the elbow; brushed past me and walked DIRECTLY into out room. Salt, cats-eye shells, wards and all.

Sonofabitch.

Dawn smiled at me and started to walk passed me. Patting me on the shoulder she said softly, "I'd put that away if I were you, might scare the normals."

Realizing the gun was still naked in my hand I put it in the waistband of my jeans at the small of my back and followed her into the room.

Sam was sitting on the bed cross-legged staring at the blonde in leather - If I didn't know better I'd say Sammy was crushing- hard.

"Your Spike."

"'S right mate. You must be Sammy, boy Ripper was talking of. Pleasure." Then he smiled at my brother and Sammy actually blushed. You know what - not going there - do not want a visual...

Dawn was already calling a pizza place from the menus on the bedside table. She looked at me asked what kind of Pizza we liked. I told her to order a Pepperoni Pizza that Sammy and I could share. She also asked Spike if he wanted to split their usual and he agreed.

She proceeded to order gakk! Half meat lovers and half anchovies with pineapple. Anchovies I mean really?

While we waited for the food Spike took a seat at the table and Dawn sat at his feet leaning against his leg... I really didn't like how close they were. Sammy started in on Spike almost immediately with questions which Spike seemed more than happy to answer. Dawn rolled her eyes a few times during the question and answer portion of our evening.

Finally the night was coming to an end, "Spike stood pulling Dawn to her feet and with out looking at us asked her, "You safe here pet? Got some things to do before sun up, can take you to my place if you rather?"

Before I had time to protest she answered, "I'm good, do your thing, no kittens though, promise?"

"No kittens, promise." The both smiled. Kittens? OK? Whatever.

"Night Love," kissed Dawn on the forehead, "Ta' Sammy," to which Sammy didn't correct him only gave him a small shy smile and a mumbled goodbye.

"Dean-o, got some things for you all in my ride -come have a look see, mate." My jaw clenched. Every instinct I had was telling me not to be alone with this guy, except Dawn smiled and nodded.

So I got up, glad I had not removed the firearm at the small of my back.


	19. Eloquent Dumbass

**eloquent dumb-ass**

DAWN POV

As they walked out I took one more glance at the boys - my "aura-vision" firmly in place.

Spike was his usual color. The color of ripe plums, the deep dark purple and red of the skin and the juicy orange of the fruit. He asked me once what color his aura was - I think expecting a solid color like old Christian paintings - only in black or something. When I told him plum, without thinking, he was not very happy. He pouted, actually pouted, said I was broken and that he wasn't some nancy boy color.

Spike's aura was normal but he had some silvery sparkles along his left side... huh have to ask him about that. He also had some yellow tendrils, which I have figured out happens when people are being mischievous... I just hope he doesn't get out of hand.

Dean was his usual red and mercury swirly tie-dye, still really weird. He had pink tendrils escaping all over... he was not happy. I still think such a girly color for anger is ironic.

Just before I turned my "aura-vision" off I glanced at Sammy and noticed he had some silver sparkles too. I smiled. Maybe, I won't have to ask Spike after all.

DEAN POV

We walked out the door and on our way to the car Spike never once looked back at me. He lights a cigarette and presses it to his lips.

Pisses me off that he doesn't see me as a threat. I'm a big threat. Big. Huge. Fucking Demon.

We got to his car, which I grudgingly admit is a beauty, and he opens the trunk. From inside he pulls out a leather satchel and two leather bound books, old and yellowed. One looks like it was scorched. He hands me the bag, which I put over my shoulder and one of the books. I don't take my eyes off of him as he taps out his smoke on the car - on the fucking car!

"Look mate, this book might give you a bit more information 'bout that lovely new body art you and the nibblet have. Read up on it - much as I could. We need to close her bond, I won't have my Dawnie tied to some ponce." Handing over the slightly scorched book he gestured to the other that I held, "Other one is something that brother of yours might take an interest in. I won't be needing it anymore." Bag is for you and Dawnie, she'll know what is hers, rest is special for you." Giving me a smile he closed the trunk.

He hadn't tried anything but the only thing I could think to say was, "Your Dawnie?"

He looked at me for a minute waiting for me to explain, with a distinctively bored face. "I thought she was William's"

There was a flash of surprise, then he smiled and looked like the fucking Cheshire cat, "We share mate."

My jaw nearly landed on the pavement, before I closed it with a click. For all his smart-ass attitude and mannerisms - I still believed him. They shared this girl. She obviously was not the person I imagined. It would also explain why she was so happy to see him and all of the physical contact tonight. My mind went off on its own little tangent.

What? I mean What? "WHA?" Real eloquent dumb-ass.

Then he stepped toward me, deadly serious and I tensed. My hand itching to reach for my sidearm. He stepped in close to me - too close, close enough to kiss - or bite. Either way I was not down. But all he did was look at me - hard. I could see where others may have flinched. "Listen Mate, I can see that you like her," this time I did flinch. Here it comes, now he is gonna warn me away from her. "Word of advice, be sure that she is what you want, cause if you mess up, you be in for a world hurt."

"I'm just warning you. You get involved with the her and you libel to receive some very inventive threats regarding her welfare."

"Dawn isn't with William or you?"

"Why do you keep doing that?'

"What?"

"Referring to me as two people."

"Huh?"

"'I thought she was William's,' 'William or you,' I am bloody William...heh, or rather...William the Bloody." At my completely dumbfounded (yet handsome) expression he continued, "You didn't know?"

"That's Sammy's department. I got a feeling that he knew." I'd kill him later. "So your not with Dawn." My brain still wasn't wrapping itself around that one.

"Your a might slow aren't you. No, Mate. Dawn's like my kid sister and admittedly my best friend. So you'll get your official warning from me now. Hurt Dawn and your family won't be able to identify the body." I don't know what was more disturbing the threat or that He was smiling.

"What about the inscription on the flask." Did he just blush? Can Vampires blush?

"Blushing Night? Bullocks! That is a very poetic way of saying Dawn... and the heart bit was code to let her know that I had a spell placed on the flask. Anything liquid placed inside, no matter what it is - will be pure for her to drink. Sort of an anti-poison or drug precaution - being that she used to get kidnapped every Tuesday. Was her 18th birthday present. The lighter now that was a find! Got it in New Mexico from a bloke into tribal rituals. Had it for years and when Nibblet went off to college I gave it to her for 'Good Luck'."

Walking back to his car he said, "Remember what I said, careful with that one she means a great deal to a lot of very powerful people. Now get back inside and re-salt that line, wouldn't want anything to happen to those delectable little morsels in there. They're on your watch now." He opened the door and tossed a, "Cheers!" over his shoulder.

I stood there for a moment processing all of the information. While he peeled out of the parking lot.

I really am slow.

William is Spike and Spike is Dawn's protector/brother/friend - so Dawn is decidedly single. Dawn was single - not attached -free game... Things were looking up!

I turned to the room and remembered the comment out delectable morsels.

I glanced at the book he gave Sammy - "The Captain's Versus" - What the hell? Opening the book I realized it was poetry, and it wasn't old either, just dyed that way.

Oh! Sammy was never gonna hear the end of this.


	20. Oh, Captain! My Captain!

**"Oh, Captain! My Captain!"**

DEAN POV

When I entered the hotel room Sammy and Dawn were talking quietly about... well, they were either talking about baking a cake or geeking out over computers - either way, not my thing.

"Alright so Uncle Bill brought presents! Who wants to tear in first? - Sammy how about you first..." With that said (very quickly so that no questions could be asked) I tossed him the leather bound book.

Catching the book he gave me quick glance, for which I kept a strait face, then he opened the cover and I could see the exact moment he realized what it was. His cheeks tinged with pink he looked over to me... and that was about the time I realized I forgot to re-salt the door because Sammy's eyes grew huge while simultaneously a body slammed into me and there was a flash of light.

I hit the floor hard and immediately struggled with the weight pressing me to the floor rolling so that I was on top. Instead of being pushed away or my assailant trying to roll over again to gain the upper hand they grabbed me by the back of the head and pulled me closer, wrapping their arms and legs around me. I struggled for an instant until I realized a.) Woman parts and b.) Dawn was trying to shield me from something. I pulled her closer and pressed her body closer to mine, wrapping my arms around her and trying to keep her as close to the floor as possible and cover her with my hands and arms.

I heard Sammy's muffled shout and I glanced up to see him on the floor behind the bed, clutching his side. I almost got up - to go to him. Dawn's arms clenched around me and held me close. I couldn't leave her. Sammy saw me look and held up a hand to me, telling me to stay. Then pulled a book from underneath the bed and held it up. It had a hole through the first half of the book but clearly hadn't penetrated.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Dawn stiffened, I was so close to her neck that I could see the goose bumps form.

"Babe, I gotta re-salt the door. I need you to scurry across the floor to Sammy. Got it?" Nod. "One, two, three." I pulled my self up and away from her. I kicked the door closed and turned on my hip to finish the job. I grabbed the rocksalt / catseye shell compound and redrew the line. Then stood and locked the door.

"What the hell was that?" I said as I turned to see Dawn lifting Sammy's shirt to see the already forming bruise. Ow.

"Looked like a spell or an energy burst. Whoever it was is long gone. It was like a trigger bomb." Dawn look up and scanned me in a practiced manner, obviously checking for injuries. She quickly looked away but that one look both made me fall a little bit more and made my heart break ever so slightly because she did it by rote, and I knew the feeling.

"I ruined that book. Will he be mad?" Sammy looked at Dawn nervously. Breaking my train of thought.

"What?"

"The book spike let me borrow. It got ruined. He's not gonna attack me in my sleep or anything is he?" I looked down and saw that the bag and reference book had skittered to the floor below the window and were in perfectly good shape.

"Nah dude, that was for you to keep. He thought you might find it interesting. Said it was a present."

"What was it?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Ahh, well… If he isn't going to need it back, then I guess it doesn't matter." Sammy stumbled over his words and tried to remove himself from the bed. I walked over and shoved him down.

"He got a book of poems. The Captain's Verses."

DAWN'S POV

"Really? Wow, great book. Very… visual. Sucks that it was destroyed," I held up the mangled book, it still smoked. "You don't mind do ya? We can pick you up another copy. I didn't know you liked Neruda."

I glanced up and caught the tail edge of Dean's aura before my vision went back to normal. Dean was still jumpy and silver sparked all over, hadn't stopped since the last time I looked. I still had goose bumps from his breath on my neck and the tone in his voice when he told me to go to Sammy.

By the time I looked into Sammy's face however it was just his normal blushing cheeks. I didn't need to read his aura to know that he was embarrassed.

The day passed without much incident: research, books and more research. I felt like Dean was looking at me but I could never catch him. Something was different, or would be.

The most entertainment I got was when Spike found out about the attack.

Spike called to check in, late afternoon, after he got up. I told him about the energy bomb and I got as far as mentioning that Sam had been injured – I didn't even have the chance to tell him it was a just bruise – when I was listening to a dial tone.

Ten minutes later there was a screech outside and our door was kicked in by a pissed off, smoldering, snarling, bumpy-faced Spike.

The guys drew down before they even realized it. Spike shoved Dean out of the way, gun and all, he came face-to-face with Sammy, who still had his gun out and pointed directly at his chest.

Click.

Uh-oh. Dean is not happy. I backed up into his chest and took his gun arm and brought it across my chest pointing the gun away from the two men. He growled somewhere just above my right ear and I shivered. He tightened his arm and put his other hand on my waist. I took his gun, put the safety back on and slid it beside us and put it on the dresser.

All the while Spike had grabbed Sammy by both shoulders and pulled him into his body. A very interesting thing to watch considering Sammy has a good few inched on Spike, not to mention body mass. He held Sammy a foot from him with Sammy's gun pointed directly at this chest.

He stared hard into his face and then looked down between them at the gun. His face melted back to his human visage and he pulled Sammy even closer, pressed himself right up against the muzzle of the hand gun forcing it closer to Sammy and then palmed his head.

Spike pulled Sammy in for a scorching kiss and the gun dropped to the floor. Whoo!


	21. Vampire's Kiss

**VAMPIRE'S KISS**

SAM POV

The door banged open and I pulled my gun on instinct.

I didn't have any other time to react and there was a Vampire (with a capital V) grabbing me. It took a few seconds to register that it was Spike. It had more to do with the fact that he smelled like whiskey and cigarettes then recognizing him.

He held me at arms length – damn near snarling. I had an insane moments thought that he really loved that book. Then he was pulling me closer. It seemed like everything had slowed down.

For all the noise and commotion, he seemed softer somehow, non-threatening, well… to me anyway. He looked like he was going bite Dean as he pushed passed him.

As I looked down at him I realized that his hair hadn't been jelled back so it had taken on a curl. The light outside had started to fade slightly and we hadn't yet turned the interior lights on, his hair didn't seem so violently bleached in this light.

I felt the gun against my chest and realized that he had pulled us closer together and the muzzle was pressed into his sternum. Then his hand was on the back of my head and his lips on mine. I momentarily forgot I was holding the gun when I dropped it to the floor between us.

Oops.

Oh, what the hell. I kissed him back.

When his left hand let go of my shoulder he wrapped his arm around my waist and his hand pressed up between my shoulder blades. I needed him closer so my hands came up to cradle his head and I realized he was almost tiny in comparison to me. Weird.

He tightened his hold and I winced. Damnit. I couldn't help it. He stopped abruptly and pulled his head away, even as I tried to pull him closer.

As he raised my shirt I looked over to Dean and Dawn. Dean was still gapping but at least he didn't still have his gun. I guess all of his suspicions were confirmed. Dawn on the other hand looked like she couldn't decide between squealing or sighing.

As out of sorts as I was, I did notice that she was wrapped in Dean's arms and the gun was on the dresser. She had to have had something to do with that. I smiled softly at her.

Spike looked up at me just as I looked down at him. He was not happy. I flinched and his gaze softened. I could clearly see all of the discoloration on my side. Not a pretty picture.

"Wha' happened."

"Well, funnily enough that book you gave me may have saved my life, it took the brunt of the blast and that was what actually got through to me, like a bullet proof vest. I am just sorry I didn't have time to read it. I hear it's very enjoyable."

"I'll get you another, Pet." He turned to the others and I could tell by the expression and color on my brother's face that a look had passed between them - about what I had no idea.

Dawn patted Dean's hand that still rested along her waist and she stepped forward slightly breaking the full body contact and he loosened his hold and finally let go.

"Now that we have made perfectly clear that Sammy is in perfect 'working order'," she pointedly looked below my waist, I blushed, Spike (looked, then) smirked, and Dean coughed (pointedly not looking anywhere below chin level - or at me), "let's figure out which little bad tried to pull a mob hit - and fry the bastard."


	22. Dean should never play rugby

**DEAN SHOULD NEVER PLAY RUGBY**

hours later

DAWN POV

"…but Dawn!"

"No." For the fourth time.

"Why not?"

"I told you wh- You know what … You may be a hottie - but your worse than Andrew. If you don't shut up I'll give you a prizefighter's nose… Do. Not. Test. Me."

"Your already testy."

"Why do you insist on making everything more difficult?"

"ME!? All I wanna do is go out for a while. I'm going stir crazy."

"Your go-"

"Nibblet, I'll keep an eye on him. I gotta run out anyway." Spike cut in, from his spot on the floor.

"Okay." I didn't even glance up.

"Okay? Okay! That's it, he says he'll baby-sit and it's okay?

"Yeah." If I have to read this same passage again I'm going to-

"That's ridiculous! I'm- Oof!" I tackled him to the floor again

"Dude, never play football. Or rugby. Or- Nevermind. Go. Leave. Now. Please." I can't even make complete sentences right now. I roll off of him and just lay there a second with my arm over my eyes.

My back hurts. Dumb Warlock. I think I'm bleeding again.

LEAVE already so I can go check it in the bathroom. God, I hope Spike is too preoccupied with Sammy to notice the blood.

I pull my arm down off of my face.

Nope looking right at me. Freaky bloodhound.

Maybe he'll let it go.

"Nibblet, why don't you go take care of that shoulder. And no more rough housing, got it." No such luck.

"You hurt your shoulder?"

Suck it up. "Yeah a little." I sit up and then stand. As I walk toward the bathroom I grab the "Safety Duffle." Once in the bathroom, I get my shirt unbuttoned but leave it on. I pull out antiseptic, gauze and medical tape from the duffel.

I've avoided looking at it for the most part. Just one more scar - I should be used to them by now, but I'm not.

I pull my shirt off and it drops to the floor just as Dean enters and he stops dead in his tracks. Okay, I won't reach for anything to cover myself. Why should I, nothing he hasn't seen before, right? I meet his eyes in the mirror and his jaw clenches.

Then he steps up close behind me and gently begins the task of removing the makeshift bandage. He is careful not to abuse my skin anymore.

I hate medical tape.

There are two kinds: The gentle kind that doesn't leave your skin tacky, but in no way will stay on if you were to do anything strenuous like - breath on it. Or you could go with the heavy-duty crap (which I did) that sticks to your skin like superglue and leaves your skin so tacky that you could throw quarters at it and they would stick. What happened to medium strength?

I can't say it enough – I hate medical tape.

I watch his face as he looks at the wound and he flinches. Damnit. I knew something was wrong.

"It's not healing well is it?"

"No, it isn't" Never one to sugarcoat. "I had the same problem. I think it is the nature of the wound. I thought it was a health issue on my part. Like I was sick or something. Guess not." He met my eyes once more.

"Yeah, guess not." He reach passed me and turned on the hot water, then reached for the washcloths by the door. Never once moving his body away. When steam started rising the turned on the cold to moderate the water.

Standing there in only my jeans I begin to get a chill and my body shows evidence of it. At least that is what I tell myself is causing the gooseflesh and hardened nipples. It has nothing to do with the beautiful specimen breathing on my neck as he uses the washcloth to gently clean my wound. The contrast of the cool air and hot water is almost my undoing.

I watch in the mirror as he concentrates on my shoulder. He is very close and looking at the mending skin and is softly wiping the blood away – I can see it staining the white cloth.

I feel his breath on my neck and I shiver – this time when he looks up into the mirror I catch his glance down and know that he has seen my cough agitated state. Well this is embarrassing now isn't it?

He drops his gaze back to my shoulder, puts the cloth down on the ledge by the sink and grabs the antiseptic. He finished with that quickly and in no time at all he has me bandaged and taped (Oh, joy!) up. He meets my gaze once more for a long moment then he gives me a half smile and leaves the room.

What the hell?

I rush to get my shirt on and buttoned.

Just as I come out of the bathroom I see that Sammy is resalting the doorway and he looks up, "All better."

"Um, hum." I mumble. Well that little mystery isn't gonna be answered soon. On to the original I guess.


	23. The Theatre

**THE THEATRE **

DAWN POV

She got stood up - again. Typical. She wasn't even dating the guy and he stands her up. She was gonna ring his neck.

Sitting in the darkened theater, I brood over the lack of a companion for a few minutes, not yet being drawn into the world of the show. 'What the hell am I seeing again?' I thought as I glanced down, trying to get a look at the playbill in my hand. The stage lights not giving off enough light to see the cover.

'Damn men, can't even show up to work on time. I can't believe they convinced me to do this and they aren't even here to back me up.' The show was close to twenty minutes in before I felt it. There was just a feeling, like a tingle down my spine, there was something in the theater, something malevolent. Opening my shields I slowly started to scan the audience.

The day before yesterday - they had tracked down the "disappearing kid" to a touring theater company, if you could believe it. There was talk of a curse on the show – just like with "MacBeth". A child had died during the run of the show "Peter Pan" and the theater company had been "haunted" by them ever since.

They said the boy was a harbinger of misfortune and death.

The lead was hard to track since they were never in one place too long and no one ever stayed on too long. It had also been tough to get tickets to this performance. They scored to for the closest show possible. So for two whole days there was this weird tension between Dean and Dawn whenever they were in the same room.

So of course, guess who got volunteered for the job!

Well I was 'volunteered' – Then Dean DID volunteer – He said that he was the only one currently with a suit, (which shocked the hell out of me). This caused Sammy to blush and Dean to elaborate on a recent job that involved Sammy in a suit, dogs and a barbed wire fence.

"Hey..." came a loud whisper, cutting off my thoughts. Finally he's here. "Dawn? Where are you?" came the hushed question.

I watched him step into the aisle just ahead of me and crouch down scanning the surrounding rows looking for me. I was tempted to let him stew, instead, I leaned over and placed my hand on his shoulder, felt him tense and breathed into his ear, "Right here, Dean."

His aura flared in prism of light then quickly tramped back down, but not before I saw tiny bits thin out like smoke and float to the exposed catwalk above the proscenium arch.

"Gotcha"

"What?" Dean said as he took the seat beside me.

"We got him, downstage right, spot bay."

"Where?" He leaned in closer.

"Catwalk, above the stage, near the audience to our left,"

"Then why did you say 'right'?"

"I said, 'downstage right,' just thought you might have researched a little."

"…theater…pointless…Sammy….bastard…" Dean replied.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said sounding sullen.

"Okay…So…What's the plan? Go in like gang busters or is this recon HQ's schematics back in the lair?" I looked over to him, and the whites of his eyes caught the reflection of the stage lights and gleamed.

"Sometimes I have no idea what you are talking about." Glare.

Sigh. "Are we just gathering info or can we handle this?"

"Oh, well do you know what 'this' is?"

"I'm thinking some kind of emotional vampire. You know, feeds of the catharsis of the audience"

"Right. What is it with you and the two dollar words tonight?" Pinch. "Ow!"

"Shh!" came from the woman on his other side.

"Sorry, Ma'am." He said quietly to her. When he turned to be he said even quieter, "Old bat… How did the stage manager say the kid died again?"

"He'd been in rehearsal for a few weeks and seemed to catch a cold or something, just kept getting weaker – she said it was weird – no stomach aches just sort of tiring out easy, grumpy, you know like before you REALLY get the flu." He nodded.

"Then the night it was supposed to open he dropped dead." I leaned into him and spoke closer to his ear. I could smell the cinnamon again, God I was beginning to love that smell.

"I'm thinking that he was fed on – way too much." Yup. I could eat.

He turned his head towards me – inches from me and I glanced at his lips. He smiled and I looked up into his eyes, my heart skipped a beat. He looked mischievous. "Let's see if we can do this ourselves. I think I got an idea."


	24. The Theater Pt2

Theatre Pt. 2

DEAN POV

"THIS is your plan?" She said in a hushed voice; I could feel her pressed up against me.

"You said it feeds off of emotions, right?" I argue back.

"But this is what you came up with?" Silence.

"It should work." Yup. That was my only come-back. Her eyes gleamed as she grinned down at me.

"Ok. I just…" She settled further into my side.

"What?" I tilted my head to the side trying to hear what was happening outside the closet we were…. well, closeted in.

"Nevermind." She looked disgruntled.

I removed my tie with practiced movements and slid it into my pocket. I could hear someone approaching, high-heels on the cement floor. I quickly pulled Dawn close under the guise of speaking quietly and breathed into her ear, "show time."

I waited for them to pass the closet and eased the door open quietly. There was a tall woman with expensive clothes fiddling with her blackberry I rushed up to her and wrapped my arms around her to restrain her.

Her fear should trigger a feeding – that way we can lore the creature into trap. Not the most complicated plan, no M. Night ending – straight and to the point. Get it to come close and beat it's ass. No foreplay.

Okay maybe a little. At least for me and Dawnie.

I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what was holding me back for so long. It certainly wasn't the whole, "she has a boyfriend," thing – cause that wouldn't have stopped me for long and you know she doesn't actually have a man - yet.

And it wasn't the, "her sister could kill you with her pinky," thing, it was surprisingly, the "don't make things weird," thing.

Go figure.

We'll I've faced down things way scarier than girly emotions. So, no more! Tonight was the night.

Anyway, back to "The Plan" – It wasn't going so well. She was kicking me in the shins with her VERY high heels and her perfume was gagging me. God it was like she bathed in it.

"A little help? Get the heels." Dawn kicked her foot out and nailed the lady in the shin. The woman squeaked and stopped trying to kick me. Ha! She got a taste of her own medicine.

Dawn grabbed her ankles securely and the removed the shoes. Something caught my eye as I was dragging the woman back towards the closet – the little boy was down the hall watching us. He looked me in the eye then just above my head and to the right.

I followed his line of sight to a vent, my gut churned because just below it was Dawn's head – where she stooped to pick up the woman's blackberry.

I dropped the woman and made a grab for Dawn's arm – but not before the vent burst open and struck her. Bringing her to the ground with a very large (ew) leech? Sometimes the Demon world is not without humor.

It was half on Dawn, a mouth became visible just above her right breast and began to descend dangerously close. Oh Hell NO! He is not gonna get frisky with my woman.

I looked behind me for a weapon - to see that the woman was huddled into the corner staring at the Godzi-leech. I grabbed some turpentine from the shelf above her, push broom and ran to Dawn.

I used the push broom to shove the leech away. As I started to push it seemed like the leech was absorbing the broom and there was a squelching sound echoing above my heavy breathing and the woman's whimpers. Dawn wasn't making any noise….

Finally the leech was moved fare enough off of dawn, I gave it one more shove just to be sure. Dropping the broom, I grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her down the hall. I watched as it advanced on us but was too slow. It must feed off emotions then strike when they are weak or incapacitated in some way. I'll have to ask Sam what the hell this thing is.

I opened the turpentine as I approached. The woman was now on her feet in the closet looking ready to dart away. I pointed towards the door and she didn't need another invitation. I poured the turpentine on the inky blob and it began to hiss.

When the can was empty I reached into my pocket for my lighter. It wasn't there. Freakin tuxedo.

A ball of flaming fabric came flying just passed my head and the blob caught fire immediately – bubbling and hissing as it writhed on the floor.

I turned to see Dawn sitting in middle of the hallway, cross-legged and swaying slightly. Her dress was ripped around her legs and her lighter was in her lap along with a wicked looking blade – that in NO way could have fit in her little tiny purse.

She looked up at me and very seriously asked if we were done. When I nodded she said, "Oh good," and clutched her head. She looked passed me briefly and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Goosebumps erupted on my arm.

I looked over my left shoulder the little boy stood there looking up at me. He stood there a moment and then looked at the puddle that was still burning. The puddle was spreading, as it came closer to his shoes he edged closer to me. The temperature dropped, I waited.

"I tried to tell them." He whispered.

"We know."

"Thank you, both of you." He glanced passed me to Dawn and smiled for a moment before returning his gaze to me.

"She's really pretty."

"I know." I gave him a smile as he disappeared.

When I turned, I saw that Dawn had her head in both hands and her hair had come almost entirely undone. She sat leaning forward, lighter and knife hidden once again. As I approached she rolled her head slightly to see me and I could see that she was in pain.

I offered her my hand and she accepted. I helped her stand and when she wobbled on her heels – how she kept them on I'll never know – I scooped her into my arms.

She let out a whoosh of air in surprise, but made no protest. Her cheek lay against my chest as we hightailed it out of there. She made eye contact with me briefly – her pupils were normal. So when her eyes fell closed I didn't stop her I didn't think she had a concussion.

When I got to the Impala I lowered her legs gently and supported her as I opened the door to the back seat of the car. When she realized what I was doing she asked me to put her in the front.

Rather than argue, I opened the door and helped her slid in. She waited until I was seated then placed her head in my lap. I could see blood on my arm where I cradled her head. I removed my tie from my pocket and whipped the trickle of blood from her forehead and pressed the bunched up tie where I thought she had a pretty deep laceration.

Head wounds bleed like a mother…. I had to get her back to the room to take care of it.

As I pulled from the parking lot I glanced down to see her sleeping. Her lashes were dark against her pale cheeks. I was compelled to run my fingers over her cheek and hair. I gave in and did it in long, slow sweeping strokes so that I didn't hurt or disturb her.

She curled her hand into my coat and let out a deep breath… I guess tonight isn't the night.

I drove on.


	25. false imprisonment

When Dean arrived at the motel or hotel rather, (a very nice one, because Spike refused to let "nibblet" sleep in anything but style) he drove around the back to avoid valet. As he parked the car, he called up to the room.

"This better be bloody well important I –"

"Spike, Come to-"

"What's happened to the nibblet?"

"Nothing horrible, err… nothing permanent anyway. I just need you to met me at the service ele-"

"On my way mate."

Dean stroked her cheek and whispered to her, "Dawn, we are back." She made a noise similar to a disgruntled kitten. "Dawn, Honey, its time to wake up." She blinked and looked up to give him a tight smile. As he slid out he closed the door lightly, her head must be killing her.

He walked around to her side and opened the door. She looked pitiful sitting there with her head back against the head-rest. With her eyes closed she spoke to him in a scratchy voice, "Just give me a second, please."

"Take all the time you want." Then he reached down and pulled off her shoes, leaving them on the floor of the Chevy. He looked at her furrowed brown and scooped her up into his arms. Her eyes opened wide as she grasped the front of his shirt and he smiled down at her. "Just rest."

The back door opened and Spike propped it open with a beer bottle as he walked towards Dean.

"Keys are in the ignition. Can you park it?"

Spike looked shocked for a moment then smiled. "Alright just kick the bottle out… I'll come round the front," he said as he closed the passenger side door and ran around he car.

"Don't go crazy," but Spike was already peeling out of the alley.

"Dean carefully kicked the bottle down and let the door close behind him. He walked down the hall to the service elevator and stepped inside. Dean gripped her closer to his chest with his left arm and reached up quickly with his right to close the grate and hit the button.

He reached his floor and raised the grate. As he walked down the hall a door opened further ahead and Sammy walked out pulling a shirt on with a key card between his teeth. When Sam looked up and saw Dean he stopped the door from closing behind him with his foot. Not saying a word he pulled the door open and held it for them both.

Dean came in and brought Dawn right into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He fixed her skirt to cover her legs just before Sam followed him in with a bowl of warm water, a rag and the first aid kit and left them on the bedside table.

Dawn barely stirred as Dean cleaned and bandaged various places on her person. He removed some articles of clothing (took some mighty strong will power not to "look" for to long). Along the way he found an interesting little piece of clothing strapped to her thigh and her "toys" from earlier.

He pulled the quilt and sheet out from under her. He took the blanket from the closet then covered her over with the sheet and quilt from the bed. He wanted her plenty warm…. He was gonna be cranking up the air…. Taking a cold shower wasn't gna help very long.

Getting up he threw his coat over a chair, kicked of his shoes and socks and dropped his shirt and slacks to a pile on the floor - finally he felt human. Crawling onto the other side of the bed he was barely horizontal when he passed out.

When dawn broke… and Dawn awoke it was to find Dean curled around her in his bed with the all blankets wrapped tightly, like a cocoon around her. She was feeling slightly imprisoned.


End file.
